


Double Teamed

by KittyBandit



Series: DGM Fanworks Initiative 2k17 [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, OT3, Romance, dgmfanworks2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Lavi thought working at his grandfather's bookstore would be a boring way to get some extra money. But thanks to the two guys running the flower shop across the street, he couldn't have been more wrong.





	Double Teamed

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-man Fanworks Initiative Day 4: AU
> 
> Because there's nothing better than a blushing Lavi. :3c

The chiming of bells signaled Lavi that he was no longer alone in the bookstore. He’d been reading one of the new editions his grandfather had ordered when he looked up from the page. His heart jumped into his throat, a blush rising on his skin. He cleared his throat and set the book down. “Again?” he asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Allen smiled, broad and unabashedly as he set the bouquet down on the counter in front of Lavi. It was another large arrangement, full of stargazer lilies, tea roses, and delphiniums. Lavi wasn’t an expert, but the whole thing had to be expensive. “Another delivery for—” Allen took the time to read off the card nestled in the greenery. “—the cute redhead at the bookstore.”

“You both need to stop bringing these over.” Lavi rubbed his face and let out an embarrassed sigh. He already had three other flower arrangements scattered about the store that he’d been gifted just this week alone. His grandfather began to grow suspicious that he was in a secret relationship—or alternately, he was wasting too much money on bouquets on some secret beau that were thrown back in his face. Honestly, he would’ve believed the second story more if he wasn’t already dancing around this strange relationship.

Allen pursed his lips, and Lavi was certain he was holding in a laugh. “And stop seeing that look on your face? I think not.”

With another heavy sigh, Lavi pulled the card from the arrangement and tucked it into his back pocket. He didn’t want to leave it in there for his grandfather to find. That would open up a whole host of questions he wasn’t ready to answer. “Don’t you two have anything better to do? Like actually run your flowershop?”

“Nope. We’re totally bored. If not for this, we’d already have started growing moss on our backs.” He pulled out his phone and lifted it up to face Lavi. “Oh, and say cheese.” He snapped a picture, grinning the entire time.

Lavi could already feel his cheeks growing hotter. “What was that for?”

“Tyki wanted to see what your face looked like when I gave you the flowers. I think he’ll be pleasantly surprised at how red you are.”

“Goddammit.”

The notification sound dinged on his phone, and Allen turned the screen so Lavi could see Tyki’s response. “Look— _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful redhead_.”

Lavi groaned. “Why are you both so extra?”

Turning, Allen headed back towards the door. “We don’t know any other way to be. See you later, Lavi.”

Once Allen had disappeared back outside, Lavi dropped his head to the counter and whined. He didn’t know what the hell to do about this situation. He’d never had two people hitting on him before, and certainly not two people already in a relationship. This was new territory, and he was like a fish out of water for all his finesse as he tried to wade through the murky bog of flirtations, mixed signals, and opulent gifts.

Though, the flowers were beautiful…

Lavi shook his head and stood up straight, staring at the ceiling and letting out a long, frustrated groan. He briefly toyed with the idea of working somewhere else, just to avoid these sexually charged and awkward meetings, but he liked the flexible hours he had here, especially considering his university schedule, and it didn’t hurt that his grandfather was his boss. He turned to the large storefront window, looking out across the street at the flower shop exactly opposite his bookstore. Tyki was in the window, watering some of the potted plants on display. When he caught Lavi’s eye, he grinned and made a lewd, sexual gesture with his hands.

Lavi hid behind the counter and groaned again.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi swallowed, the lump in his throat stuck halfway down as he clutched the paper bag to his chest. He could do this. He could do this…

Everything had begun a month ago, when his grandfather had taken ill. While he was on bedrest, Lavi took care of his bookstore. It was easy enough to deal with the customers, and the chores were minimal, so it was the perfect job for him to work while getting some extra cash and being able to study in the down time. And when his grandfather got well again, he just kept working.

He had originally stepped into the flower shop across the street to grab a bouquet for his grandfather. Nothing fancy, just something to cheer the old man up. Sick people liked flowers, right? And that was how he had met Tyki and Allen.

Looking back on it now, it had to have been some weird twist of fate to encounter them. He’d never been in a flower shop before, nor did he frequent the places Tyki or Allen went to. But this shop, just across from his grandfather’s, had thrown him into a chaotic whirlwind of flirting, double entendre, and flowers.

So many goddamn flowers.

Allen and Tyki had flirted with him shamelessly, and while Lavi could be an incorrigible flirt himself, when the attention was focused on him, he shriveled up like snail covered in salt.

But there he was, gifts in hand and staring down the flower shop door. He took a breath, and entered. The shop smelled wonderful, as always. The mingling scent of flowers and fresh dirt was pleasant, though not enough to untie the knot in his guts. The bell chimed overhead, and he only had a few seconds of reprieve before Tyki’s golden eyes were on him. He smiled boldly.

“Oh? What’s this?” Tyki asked, a seductive lit to his voice as he leaned against the counter. “My favorite redhead has come to grace me with his presence? I’m honored.”

Lavi let out a soft breath, his cheeks already rosy from his words. It didn’t help that Tyki had a way of looking at him that left Lavi’s skin on fire and insides turned to mush. And Allen wasn’t much better…

“Just came over to say hi and to bring you and Allen something.” He held out the paper bag, handing it to Tyki as he stopped just on the other side of the front counter. Even the two feet of formica between them wasn’t enough to keep Lavi from fidgeting.

“Ooh? Presents?” Tyki turned towards the back room, already grinning widely. “Allen! Lavi brought us presents.”

Allen was in the storefront within seconds, wearing the same pleased look Tyki had on. “Aw, Lavi. How thoughtful.” He didn’t hesitate to grab the bag from Tyki’s hands and peek inside. His eyes widened and an excited grin spread over his face. “Chocolate?! Dibs!” He grabbed the box of chocolates and left Tyki with the remaining item in the bag.

Tyki snickered as Allen took a few steps away, making sure he couldn’t reclaim the chocolate. “I’m sure I won’t see any of that.” He pulled out the rest of the bag’s contents and smiled. “A book? I should’ve figured.”

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding both of their gazes. It was a large, hardcover book on flowers, one of many that his grandfather had in his shop. He’d seen it weeks ago, and every time he looked at the cover, he could only think about Tyki and Allen. “Ah, yeah. I thought that you might like it—I mean, considering you work in a flower shop and all. And Al is always buying chocolate when he stops by to deliver flowers, so I brought that, too.” God, he must’ve looked so ridiculous as he stood there fidgeting and blushing like a 12 year old with a crush.

Setting the book down, Tyki shared a quick glance with Allen before turning back to Lavi. “Lavi, I hope this means that you finally realize our intentions.”

The wording gave Lavi pause. “Intentions?”

Allen set the chocolate down, watching Lavi with his intense, silver eyes. “Well, we have been flirting with you rather shamelessly.”

Lavi tried to swallow, but his mouth dried up. “Uh, yeah. I kinda noticed.”

“And we want to go out with you,” Tyki added.

“W-What? Really?”

Tyki’s eyebrows raised. “I thought that had been pretty obvious?”

“We _did_ bring you quite a few bouquets over the past few weeks.” Allen giggled, amused as he tried to hold back more boisterous laughter. “Did you think we were just flirting with you for fun?”

“To be fair, it was fun,” Tyki said, still watching Lavi with that seductive gaze. “You never failed to blush.”

Lavi knew he was blushing right then, too, and it made Tyki’s point all the more clear. “I just thought you were teasing me or something. I don’t—” He cut himself off to sigh. “I don’t usually get that kind of… attention.”

“Well,” Tyki began, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Allow us to remedy that. Allen?”

With a chuckle, Allen reached out and took one of Lavi’s hands as Tyki took the other. Lavi could only blink and watch as the two of them pulled his hands to their lips and kissed his knuckles. Lavi let out a soft gasp, too embarrassed for words.

“Lavi Bookman—” Allen began.

“—Would you do us the honor of having dinner with us tonight?” Tyki finished. They were both looking up at him with those beautiful faces, and Lavi didn’t know which way was up or down. He felt faint with all the attention focused solely on him.

“You… You both really want to go to dinner with me?” Lavi asked, still flushed as red as his hair.

“Absolutely,” Tyki replied, never breaking eye contact.

“We would love to,” Allen added.

Lavi was quiet for a moment, too overcome from the suddenness of the question to answer it. He hadn’t been expecting this at all when he’d come over to the flower shop. How had he been so oblivious to their motives all this time? He felt like a fool.

But here they were, putting themselves out there and asking him for a date. Even if he had wanted to say no, he couldn’t.

“Yes,” Lavi finally said. “I’ll go out with you both.”

Allen elbowed Tyki in the side as he let go of Lavi’s hand. “I told you we should’ve been direct from the start.”

Tyki sighed with fake exasperation. “Yes, but I still think it was more fun this way. After all, we got to see Lavi blush after all that teasing. And he’s so cute when he blushes.”

“You _are_ right about that,” Allen agreed.

The two of them turned their eyes on him again, and in that moment, Lavi realized he might have gotten himself into more than he’d bargained for.


End file.
